This application claims priority to an application entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Implementing Network Game Function Using Portable Telephonexe2x80x9d filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Aug. 5, 1999 and assigned Serial No. 99-32178, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an additional function of a portable telephone, and more particularly to a method of implementing a network game function using a portable telephone which enables a plurality of users having portable telephones to enjoy a game simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the recent tendency, a portable telephone is not limited to its primary function of making a telephone call as it moves irrespective of its location, but secures its position as an integrated information communication appliance as well as a composite appliance.
Among diverse functions added to the portable telephone, a game function whereby a user can enjoy a game using the portable telephone is implemented. The game function implemented in the portable telephone has no relation to other portable telephones, and thus the user only enjoys the game alone using a built-in game program.
However, the user is liable to get bored with such a game that he/she plays alone, and the game function implemented in the portable telephone may become useless. In order that the game function added to the portable telephone becomes useful to the user, a multi-user game function, whereby the user can enjoy the game simultaneously with other users, is required.
Meanwhile, network games have been proposed which have a multi-user game function adapted to allow a plurality of users to enjoy the same game simultaneously through a network linked to personal computers (PC). However, such a network game linked to the PC is supported only through wire, and is available in a limited number of places.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a network game function implementing method in a portable telephone that enables a plurality of users to enjoy the same game simultaneously through portable mobile telephones.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a network game function implementing method in a portable telephone whereby a network game is performed simultaneously with other portable telephones having the same network game program, the method comprising the steps of designating the portable telephones to perform the network game; if the network game starts, performing the network game program in accordance with key signals for the network game inputted by a user, transmitting game data corresponding to the inputted key signals for the network game from the user""s portable phone to one or more other portable telephones participating in the game, receiving game data transmitted from the one or more other portable telephones participating in the game, and performing the network game program corresponding to the changed data; and displaying the same game picture on a display section of the respective portable telephone performing the network game in accordance with the game data changed in real time.